


The Wolf's Win

by mikimouze16



Series: One Action at a Time [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Free Verse, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimouze16/pseuds/mikimouze16
Summary: Remus never had controlled the wolf before. But they never were in true agreement before.





	The Wolf's Win

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what, it's my break. Instead of going to get Starbucks I decided to save money and write.

He didn’t know where to place his arms.

It looked like every inch of his body was damaged.

His skin was hot to the touch and wet with blood.

 

_They heard the voice of a man coming near the stairs._

 

His partner started whispering spells under his breath.

His dark wand touching lightly against pale skin.

The skin wasn’t healing, but the blood flow was slowing.

 

_He could feel the beast within him awaken._

 

Leaving the healing to his old rival he started for the door.

He could feel a rage building within him,

Each breath it seemed too grow.

 

_The man yelped as he entered the hall with a snarl that wasn't fully human._

 

The man was overly large.

His face quickly darkened with anger.

His pace quickened up the stairs towards him.

 

_He wasn’t sure what was happening but he didn’t stop it._

 

He rushed forward, the rage blinding him.

Knocking into him the larger man slammed down the stairs.

Faster than he ever moved before, he was over him.

 

_It felt like he was merging with someone else._

 

He could feel the wolf awaken behind his eyes.

It was enraged and he fed off it.

He encouraged it.

 

_With something else._

 

With a growl he grabbed the man’s neck and threw him.

His body slammed into the wall missing a window.

The dry wall dented underneath his weight.

 

_He felt more in control then he ever has._

 

He could feel himself shifting in his clothes.

Not quite a man.

Not quite a wolf.

 

_His opponents eyes were wide with fear and it fueled both of them._

 

He threw a hand, that was half morphed, out.

His fingertips were clawed at the end.

They sliced through the side of his face with ease.

 

_He wasn’t divided anymore._

 

The man below him screamed.

To the right of him he could hear the screams of two others.

He ignored them all.

 

_He knew what he was._

 

He grabbed the man by the throat.

His hand, covered in fur and sharp, dug into his flesh.

He glared down at him.

 

_He knew what he had to do._

 

The voice that came out was deep.

It was feral and terrifying.

“Pathetic.” And the body fell from his grasp.

 

_He had to protect his friend’s son._

  
  



End file.
